View it from my World
by Sinisterf
Summary: A small look at Clark and Lex's friendship from the POV of the cast of SV. Entry for The Tower of DrabbleOn Challenge.


View it from my World.  
  
By Sinisterf 05/31/2003.  
  
Feedback to: sinisterf@yahoo.com or  
  
Thanks to my beta reader Herald_vanyel@yahoo.com.  
  
Warnings: Slight Pre-slash, but only if you are looking for it (which of course I hope you are : P)  
  
Note: Written for Timian's Tower of Drabble on Challenge (Expand any drabble you've written into a 1,000 word-length story, divided into 10 chapters, each chapter 100 words long) --- .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, or any of the characters featured here.  
  
***  
  
Clark had always thought of the world in either black or white he couldn't help it; after all it was the way he was raised. As he got older things began to gray around the edges. New experiences led to a new understanding, and when he met Lex the world suddenly bloomed in to a myriad of colors.  
  
Now as he looked at Lex who was of course wearing his ever present lavender, absently drinking a cappuccino at the Talon, obviously unaware of Clark's attention, he realized that he liked his new multifarious world, and the addition of Lex's friendship.  
  
***  
  
Lex had always lived in a world of grays, where nothing was as simple as right or wrong. It was how he was raised, the 'Luthor' moral ambiguity, or so he had come to think of it.  
  
And he was ok with that.  
  
Until he met Clark, anyways.  
  
Clark was amazingly unlike anyone Lex had ever met before, he seemed real. Like what you saw was exactly what you got.  
  
Now as he looked up from his cappuccino to see the boy in question, he couldn't help but smile. Day by day his gray world was blooming into bright color.  
  
***  
  
Lana took a short break and looked across the counter used for serving coffee. It looked like Lex and Clark were back again.  
  
Not surprising. But she couldn't help thinking that the fact that they were friends was.  
  
All Lana's life she had come to understand a few things as 'normal'. Girls wearing pink, boys playing football, that was normal. But what she saw when seeing those two together was anything but.  
  
It almost made her question what she had come to know of the world. Maybe girls didn't have to wear pink. And maybe those two could be friends.  
  
***  
  
Chloe always stopped by the Talon after school. Coffee was like life blood to her and helpful in long nights of journalistic writings.  
  
As usual Lana was at her counter; a little less usual were the two men directly opposite in a cozy table, heads tilted together in conversation.  
  
She would never have pinned those two as friends. And that bugged her; after all, as a journalist she prized her observation skills.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that from all she knew of the world both big city and small town, these two should never have met, let alone bonded.  
  
***  
  
Jonathan Kent liked to think of himself as a simple man. He worked hard and loved his wife and child. He was a farmer and lived like one.  
  
But all the same simple or no, he was far from naïve. He knew that boy Lex was nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing. That's why he sat frowning in his truck in front of the general supply store.  
  
Across the street in the popular coffee shop called the Talon, the two boys smiled as they chatted. Everything Jonathan knew of the world told him nothing good could come of that.  
  
***  
  
Pete liked his coffee sweet, and had always suffered comments on his preference for 'foofoo drinks'. But he didn't mind as it was all in fun, and that's what Pete was all about.  
  
What he wasn't about was Lex Luthor and Clark Kent being friends.  
  
Early on in his life he had come to two conclusions about the world. Clark Kent was his best friend, and Luthors were trouble.  
  
So as he distracted Lana from her thoughts to order a 'sweet mocha' he couldn't help but be bitter by the fact that the two men hadn't even noticed his entrance.  
  
***  
  
Lionel Luthor had worked hard all his life to become the man he is today, and had worked with no less determination to make his son the same.  
  
All was on track as far as he was concerned.  
  
The only part that didn't seem to fit was the Kent boy. The friendship between the two was not surprising, but that it had lasted so long was. What did the Kent have that drew Lex so?  
  
For certainly there must be something about him.  
  
Lionel knew the world like a connoisseur knows fine wines. And yet this was beyond his understanding.  
  
***  
  
Martha looked across the truck bench at her husband. She knew what had caught his attention, and if she said she wasn't worried about the exact same thing, then she would be lying.  
  
She had no doubt that Lex had a rough history, yet she didn't think he would ever intentionally hurt her son, but she was still worried for her Clark.  
  
However since she had become a mother she learned a few things about the world; teenagers wanted, no needed their independence. And the more Jonathan stubbornly pushed Clark away from Lex, the more he would run to him.  
  
***  
  
Lex looked up from his conversation with Clark and couldn't help but note that business in the Talon had picked up and that a few curious eyes were now turned in their direction.  
  
He couldn't blame people for looking; he was used to it. He knew no one expected Lex Luthor and Clark Kent to be friends, let alone best friends, it simply didn't fit the image of the world people knew.  
  
However he was used to shirking expectations.  
  
And Clark's smile was enough to remind him what he had missed for so long without ever knowing; a real friend.  
  
***  
  
Clark smiled at the worried expression on Lex's face. He knew they would not have anonymity for long. Smallville was well. small, and their friendship was anything but usual for the town.  
  
But that was ok, Clark was different too, it made sense that the link with his best friend would be as well. It seemed right for his world, and he wouldn't change it even if he could.  
  
"Hey, let's go to your house." He whispered to pull Lex from his thoughts. The mansion was private and Lex felt comfortable there. And in turn Clark felt comfortable with Lex.  
  
The End. 


End file.
